The invention relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles of the type having a diffuser disk fitted in an opening of a fastening frame which anchors it to a light reflector housing.
A headlamp for motor vehicles is described in DE-GM 8,535,948, wherein the diffuser disc is firmly connected and/or bonded into a fastening frame housing it all around its edges, and the fastening frame is anchored to the front edge of a reflector.
The fastening frame is required to house the diffuser disc securely so that the latter remains in its position in the case of customary stresses which may occur on the diffuser disc possibly by wind pressure, braking deceleration, or also by supporting a person pushing the vehicle backwards.
In order to ensure this the diffuser disc must be fastened and/or braced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle on both sides and also along its external circumference. If this fixing in three directions is effected solely by the fastening frame, as described in DE-GM 8,535,948, then it becomes difficult to satisfy a further safety requirement, which is that the hard diffuser disc must be mounted to yield so as to alleviate injury in the case of a collision with a passenger, for example, so that if possible it is not broken, and also that the fastening frame which mounts it undergoes no uncontrollable deformations as a result of which its edges could lead to further injuries
Even a diffuser disc bonded into an angled flange of the reflector, such as is known from German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 2,232,905, the support base of which is braced towards the depth of the reflector housing only by the reflector housing, does not satisfy the safety requirements for the construction of a headlamp, because here the diffuser disc finds an unyielding resistance against the reflector housing, which is additionally stabilized by the angled flange in the edge region. This may lead to the possibilities of injury already mentioned.
An underlying object of the invention is to mount a diffuser disc of a headlamp for motor vehicles which is retained by a fastening frame stably for customary stresses and yieldingly in case of a collision without uncontrollable deformation of the fastening frame.
This object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the support base is braced towards the depth of the reflector housing only against the reflector housing, wherein at least one upper bracing region of the reflector housing which extends in the direction of the transverse axis of the vehicle yields in case of a violent collision with diffuser disc, its bonded joint with the fastening frame being released and the yielding bracing region then clearing the path for the adjacent support base and therefore for the diffuser disc to plunge into a reflector housing cavity, and wherein the fastening frame encloses and overlaps the front edge of the reflector housing and is fastened to the casing of the reflector housing at least by isolated frame webs.
In preferred embodiments, the diffuser disc is bonded to the rear side of the fastening frame in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle by an all-round support base and likewise along its external circumference.
In preferred embodiments the diffuser disc is braced by the support base towards the depth of the reflector housing only against the reflector housing, but the latter yields at least in an upper bracing region extending in the direction of the transverse axis of the vehicle in the case of a collision or action of violent forces, so that the diffuser disc can be forced into the reflector housing cavity and then does not form a resistance such as to promote injury.
So that the fastening frame does not undergo uncontrollable deformations in that case, after engaging over the front edge of the reflector housing it is fastened in a region which is no longer necessarily involved in the collision with the diffuser disc. The bonded joint may be executed as a permanently plastic bonding seal element, due to which additional sealing against penetration of water or dirt at the transition from the diffuser disc to the fastening frame is no longer necessary, but which also compensates the different coefficients of thermal expansion of the materials to be joined whilst maintaining its fastening and sealing function. Such a construction can also be used favorably as sealing between the diffuser disc and the reflector housing which supports it. To ensure that the bonding seal element is firmly positioned in this case, a channel may be formed along each of the surfaces of the support base according to preferred embodiments of the invention.
In preferred embodiments where the fastening frame is produced from a glass-colored material, then the front aspect of the vehicle creates the advantageous visual impression of a large-area one-piece headlamp.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.